VENGANZA O AMOR?
by rosi.ramiez
Summary: UA. Dos reinos una guerra una lucha por venganza y ambicion se desencadenara en esta historia, el reino de los Tendo contra el reino de los Saotome, que pasara con nuestros personajes favoritos si se conocen en medio de estos sentimientos?. mal summary pero denle una oportunidad esta muy interesante saludos!
1. Chapter 1

**¿VENGANZA O AMOR?**

Ranma 1/2 es una obra cuyos derechos pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Este fanfiction está realizado sin ningún ánimo de lucro.

**1 capitulo**

La guerra ha comenzado, pobreza, dolor, sufrimiento todo sentimiento negativo alberga en la comunidad de Nerima, guerras que se han seguido de generación en generación por rencores y venganza, la realeza de los Tendo contra los Saotome motivos muchos, rivalidades, ambiciones, odio y venganza.

-Mi señor- se pone de rodillas un guerrero poniendo su mano como puño en su pecho bajando la cabeza - nos atacaron por sorpresa, eran demasiados, perdimos en el norte.

-levántate y dile a los sobrevivientes que descansen y que coman por que regresaran a la batalla en dos días y yo los guiare- le ordena el Rey Tendo, sentando en su trono haciendo una señal con su mano para que se retirara.

A espaldas del asoma una joven hermosa de temprana edad, vestida con unas mantas como una diosa que dejaba ver su bien marcado cuerpo, una corona con un brazalete en el brazo, de cabello largo y brilloso negro con destellos azules, con tez blanca, fina, pero lo que más llamaba la atención eran esos ojos color avellana tan hermosos pero con una expresión preocupada.

-padre porque has tomado esa decisión, no quiero que vayas, no quiero perderte al igual como perdí a mi madre- le dijo la joven a su padre

- mi hermosa y princesa hija Akane, no temas por mi yo tengo experiencia en las guerras eh entrenado, como a ti te entreno para pelear, no lo olvides fui un guerrero también y debo proteger mis tierras-

-pero padre- iva hablar pero fue interrumpida por el mismo.

- eh tomado la decisión porque ha llegado el momento de asesinar al maldito que mato a tu madre, Saotome Genma, fuentes me han informado que está en el norte, y quiero terminar con el personalmente-

-padre es peligroso, yo iré contigo! Tú y Cologne me han enseñado a pelear!- dijo impulsivamente la joven Tendo.

- No te atrevas! Tu deber es estar aquí protegida, lo que te enseñe ha sido por pura precaución! Si llego a faltar yo te prometí a shinosuke el príncipe de Osaka y te casaras con él, será mi sucesor si me llegara a pasar algo!- le decía el rey Tendo a su hija de una manera determinante-

- no lo hare! No lo conozco y padre tengo 16 años no me siento lista para el matrimonio!- respondió la princesa mordazmente-

- no me contradigas! Te he dado una orden y la cumplirás!- retirándose su padre a sus aposentos dejando a la princesa molesta apretando los puños por ambos lados de sus costados.

- _tengo que hacer algo pero que? Huir? No era una mala opción dejar solo a mi padre? No, no sere capaz, de dejarlo solo después de lo que pasamos por la ausencia de mama, no necesito eliminar estos pensamientos de mi cabeza, iré a entrenar un poco en el dojo, necesito relajarme.- _pensaba la joven llamando a su fiel sirvienta y hermosa de una cabellera larga y de color purpúra ojos del mismo color, tez blanca y hermosa vestida con mantas, esbelta y fiel amiga shampoo-

_-_princesa que le sucede? Esta usted bien?- preguntaba preocupada y curiosa la chinita.

-si no te preocupes shampoo todo está bien quisiera ir a entrenar, vamos? Necesito relajarme- le decía akane tensa y seria.

- lo que usted diga princesa- respondia shampoo de manera sumisa y obediente.

- shampoo no te ordene te pregunte si querías? Y te he dicho un millón de veces que no me digas asi cuando estamos solas llamame por mi nombre solo eres dos años mayor a mi por favor!- le decía furstrada la pelia azul- pero no me respondiste lo que te pregunte? Quieres o no entrenar?-

- si prin… digo Akane vayamos a entrenar!- le decía animada y feliz Shampoo, ellas eran amigas desde pequeñas, su abuela era la sirvienta del palacio era de confianza era la dama de compañía de la madre de Akane, Shampoo estuvo apoyando a la princesa cuando perdió a su madre era sorprendente ver como Akane aun siendo más chica que ella era más madura, Cologne la abuela de Shampoo se quedo en su cuidado y como sus padres habían fallecido, su abuela solicito permiso al rey para que ella pudiera vivir en el palacio ya que estaba desamparada, es ahí donde surgió una amistad muy fuerte en base a la convivencia y los entrenamientos que su abuela les inculcaba ya que ella venia de una descendencia de la tribu de amazonas, que eran fuertes guerreras.

-lista! – ya cambiada para entrenar akane le decía a shampoo en el dojo poniendo posición de combate.

-lista- decía shampoo poniéndose en la misma posición.

Se enfrascaron en una dura pelea en la cual shampoo atacaba akane estudiaba sus movimientos y los evadía así tardaron toda la mañana, hasta que akane la hizo caer, akane tenia esa manera de analizar al oponente y siempre vencía, akane se deja caer al piso pesadamente a lado de su amiga agitada.

-fue mejor de lo que espere shampoo hemos mejorado, uf no se qué hacer shampoo escuchaste lo que me dijo mi padre se irá en dos días! Dos días! No lo puedo creer! Tengo miedo por el en la tarde avisara al pueblo que viajara no dirá a donde, para no poner sobre aviso al oponente, malditos los Saotome si le pasa algo a mi padre me las pagaran!- decía la princesa afligida.

- tranquila Akane su alteza es un gran guerrero, no se dejara vencer estoy segura- le decía shampoo tratando de transmitirle a akane tranquilidad.

En eso entra un joven guerrero al dojo donde ellas se encontraban, de físico trabajado no exagerado pero si fuerte se le veía marcado, con el traje de batalla, con una espada, ojos color aceituna, pelo negro y una banda que tenía en la frente, inclinándose en forma de respeto y poniendo su puño en su pecho.

-Su alteza- le decía el joven bajando la mirada en son de respeto

-Levántate Ryoga- le ordeno ella- dime que pasa?- le preguntaba preocupada, Ryoga era también su amigo, su padre le prohibió tratarlo porque era un guerrero y temía que pasara algo entre ellos dos ya que Ryoga no estaba a su altura, pero ella solo lo veía como un buen amigo uno como a shampoo, shampoo estaba enamorada de él pero Ryoga solo tenía ojos para lo inalcanzable para la Princesa.

-Princesa vine a despedirme mañana me adelantare al norte para preparar la llegada de su alteza al territorio y evitar una emboscada- le decía el de forma directa y segura.

-Ryoga, ten cuiadado por favor- le decía Akane preocupada a su joven amigo.

-Ryoga! Ten cuidado por favor ten mucho cuidado- le decía shampoo desesperada por miedo a que le pasara algo-

-Lo tendré! Estaré bien no se preocupen regresare! – les decía seguro y nostálgico a ver como se preocupaban por él, ellas eran su única familia su padre murió en la guerra era uno de los guerreros más fuertes, el brazo derecho del Rey y su madre murió de tristeza, cuando conoció a Akane ella lo vio triste en el palacio sentado ella se sentó a su lado tenían 13 años el se asusto pues la princesa se había sentado a su lado poniendo una mano en su hombro en son de apoyo y brindándole una hermosa sonrisa, en ese momento su vida volvió a tener sentido se enamoro de ella sabía que era un imposible, pero él se conformaba con el trato de amigos y se juro protegerla , Shampoo era su amiga la conoció por que siempre estaba a lado de Akane y es así como los tres se hicieron grande amigos.

- no olvides que esperaremos tu regreso - le decía Akane a Ryoga.

- no lo olvidare princesa- inclinándose como reverencia a su despedida a lo que akane lo levanto le negó con la cabeza y lo abrazo como se le abraza a un hermano y shampoo se unió al abrazo ella lloraba, a lo que Ryoga les correspondió- volveré lo prometo- les dijo soltándolas del abrazo y retirándose.

Así transcurrieron los días hasta que llego el momento de la partida de su padre, estaba nerviosa tenía un mal presentimiento, sentía que algo le apretaba el pecho, el rey la estaba dejando protegida con los guardias mientras él no se encontrara, tenía un ejército a sus espaldas protegiendo al rey estaban todos en caballos armados con sus espadas, antes de salir del palacio abrazo a su preciosa hija.

-Mientras yo no esté deje al mi mano derecha a la administración del palacio se quedara a cargo Hapossai mi administrador, se buena si me pasara algo ya tengo todo destinado para ti estarás protegida nunca te dejaría desampara- le decía soun a su hija.

- lo haces padre es tanto tu odio hacia los Saotome para dejarme sola en este mundo es tanto tu honor!, tan poco valgo para ti?- le gritaba akane con furia a su padre.

-tengo que ir ellos se burlaron de nosotros asesinaron a tu madre a la mujer que yo amaba y embarazada sabes qué significa eso atacar a una mujer que no tenia culpa de nada solo por coraje!- le decía el rey a su hija-

- como estas seguro? que fueron ellos- le decía ella sabiendo su respuesta de antemano-

- sabes perfectamente que en el cadáver de tu madre estaba el escudo de ellos, estaba su emblema en el carruaje, la tropa que cuidaba a tu madre tenía espadas con el emblema de los Saotome no hay más pruebas para ellos además de la rivalidad que siempre hemos tenido por la posesión de tierras, lo siento pero es mi deber matar a ese maldito!- dándole un beso en la frente a su pequeña hija- no olvides que eres mi orgullo hija por lo fuerte que eres te amo hija-

- y yo te amo a ti padre- dejando salir unas cuantas lagrimas viendo partir a su padre.

- todo estará bien akane- le decía Shampoo de manera de consuelo a Akane- a lo que Akane no respondió y se dirigió a encerrarse en su aposento las del servicio la seguían y en casa puerta habían guardias vigilando.

-transcurrieron los días, y así pasaron semanas hasta que se cumplió un mes de la ausencia de su padre, tocan la puerta.-

-Akane el administrador quiere hablar contigo, le han llegado noticias de tu padre- dice Shampoo avisándole y entusiasmada -baja está en la entrada del palacio!.

A lo que Akane no le pensó ni dos veces y salió corriendo de su habitación por todos los pasillos hasta llegar agitada a la entrada del palacio y tras de ella su inseparable amiga y doncella Shampoo, el administrador al verla se inclina y hace su reverencia-

-Su alteza le traigo noticias de su padre- le decía el Administrador- le decía preocupado y serio el administrador

-Levántese y dígame que noticias me tiene- decía la princesa al Administrador-

-Fuentes muy seguras me informaron que su padre, su padre está en el territorio de los Saotome lo tienen los Saotome prisionero!.

-Donde esta? Como es que lo tienen prisionero?- preguntaba desesperada la princesa.

-Fue una embocada las tropas de hibiki fueron atacados desde antes, a los sobrevivientes los dejaron prisioneros para que no le avisaran al rey y así es como atacaron a su alteza, Ellos están prisioneros en Hiroshima terreno Saotome, en el palacio del Rey-

-Hay que hacer algo mi padre no puede estar prisionero ahí, escúchame Hapossai necesito a 15 de los mejores guerreros al no estar mi padre yo daré las ordenes- pensando en 15vb por que asi era más fácil escabuirse y tomarlos por sorpresa

-Si su alteza pero..- no lo dejo terminar akane

-Obedece Haposai- le decía determinada la princessa a Haposai.

-Si su alteza- haciendo una reverencia dispuesto a cumplir órdenes de la princesa.

-Shampoo al escuchar esto las lagrimas la traicionaron pensando en Ryoga, cálmate Shampoo estoy segura que están vivos iré por ellos, se que podre! Decía Akane a su amiga- pero es peligroso Akane si es así yo iré contigo!- de ninguna manera Shampoo tu estarás a cargo de lo que pase necesito un favor estas noticias llegaran a Osaka con el príncipe Shinosuke necesito que te hagas pasar por mí el no me conoce por favor el vendrá por mi porque hay un compromiso de por medio y mi padre quedo en esos términos si él no aparecía vendrían por mí, yo necesito ir por ellos, acabar de una vez con los Saotome, llevare conmigo a los mejores guerreros estate tranquila esta madrugada partiré- le decía akane de manera directa-

-Shampoo sorprendida pero tú puedes morir! No lo permitiré nombra a otra de tus doncellas de confianza que yo no te dejare sola-

-Akane pensó las cosas y tenía razón su amiga Shampoo también era buena guerrera seria de mucha ayuda por que como dúo las dos eran uno solo la forma en que se coordinaban al pelear cubriéndose una a la otra- está bien, le diré a Yuka es de mi confianza hablare con el servicio y les ordenare que guarden silencio- sabiendo Akane que nadie la contradice- prepara tus cosas iré hablar con los guerreros.

**Se me ocurrió este fic, estoy inspirada! eh leído muchos que tienen similitud con este pero esta es la forma en la que yo lo desarrollaría! Pues me encanta esta época de guerreros, príncipes, reyes, etc; y a nuestros personajes favoritos imaginármelos asi! Espero les guste como se está desarrollando esta historia sobre la ortografía discúlpenme no soy muy buena en ella y ya se, se preguntaran donde esta ranma? Pero tranquilos todo a su tiempo jajaja en el siguiente capítulo saldrá! **

**Saludos dejen sus reviews buenas o malas son bienvenidas! ;)**

**Att. katy**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

El PRINCIPE SAOTOME

-En la zona norte de Japón entre los guerreros se encontraba un hombre de tez morena clara, ojos azules muy profundos, de unos veintitrés años, con una trenza que lo caracterizaba, con un cuerpo bien trabajado no exagerado pero tenía la complexión de un fuerte guerrero, vestía una armadura digna de un guerrero pero con una diferencia a la de los demás, el tenia en su brazo derecho un pañuelo rojo amarrado con el emblema de los Saotome esa característica era para diferenciarlo a los demás como Principe; era el mejor en batalla y siempre se encargaba de ir personalmente a las batallas en contra de la voluntad de su padre pues era el único heredero, pero el quería sentirse orgulloso de sus victorias, pues también luchaba y le demostraba a su pueblo que los protegía.-

-Mousse- llamaba el príncipe a su soldado de tez blanca, ojos azules claros, alto, y cabello largo portando la misma armadura-.

- señor- se inclinaba haciendo una reverencia de respeto- dígame-

-tienes noticias del palacio? Ya llegaron los prisioneros y el rey Tendo a Hiroshima?

- No señor no he recibido las noticias- le respondía Mousse.

- está bien soldado estese pendiente, no creo que esta noche tengamos batallas ponga a dos soldados hacer guardia por la mañana avanzaremos al siguiente territorio- le ordenaba confiado el príncipe pues tuvieron dos batallas ganadas del mismo territorio en todo ese tiempo y ambas fueron de triunfo al grado de tener como prisionero al mismísimo rey Tendo eso si que era una victoria según él.

- de que venganza hablaba el rey Tendo, porque mi padre no me dijo nada solo ha estado en guerra desde siempre, cuando regrese al palacio le preguntare, teniendo al rey si él no tiene descendientes el territorio de Nerima y sus alrededores es nuestro - pensaba el príncipe.

**Palacio de Nerima**

Lista princesa? – decía su fiel amiga Shampoo viendo que terminaba de darle ordenes a Yuka para cuando se viera con el príncipe Shinosuke.

Si el administrador me dijo que los guerreros de los Saotome tienen a mi padre y a los demás prisioneros tenemos que ir al norte! Y también les atacaremos por sorpresa -decía disidida la princesa-

Si – decía igual de segura- el señor administrador Hapossai la espera a bajo en la salida del palacio con los guerreros-

A lo que Akane solo asintió y se dirigió al lugar donde la esperaban ella ya estaba lista vestida con una armadura al igual que sus guerreros solo que no se había puesto el casco, Shampoo igual vestía con la misma armadura, ella al bajar ve a Haposai los soldados a verla se inclinan por lealtad y obediencia.-

Los mejores?- Pregunta ella a Haposai-

Si su alteza los mejores- responde el igual inclinado- ella le hace señal a el para que se levante-

Haposai- preséntemelos necesito saber con quienes estaré acompañada

Daisuke, Hiroshi, Eita, Fudo, Goro, jiro, ibuki, Ren, Rui, Ken, Shin, Shun, Souta, Yu, Yudai, los mejores sin duda y listos para la batalla- le dijo Haposai con seguridad a Akane.-

Levantense guerreros!- les ordenaba Akane a sus fieles guerreros- hoy iremos al norte a rescatar a nuestro Rey, lo tienen prisionero los Saotome! es ahí donde se encuentra; listos para la batalla!- gritaba con energías y decidida la princesa- el motivo del porque estoy llevando pocos guerreros es para pasar desapercibidos y así poder rescatar a mi padre.

Si su alteza!- los guerreros contestaron al unisonido, estaban asombrados de la fiereza de su princesa, estaban sorprendidos al ver que una joven como ella no tenía ni una pisca de miedo, ellos eran fieles a su rey porque sabían que era noble y protegía al pueblo como a su vida es por eso que nadie la replico, además de que la respetaban, estaban de acuerdo por dar su vida por el rey habían escuchado como era la princesa y por eso la obedecerían hasta el final.

Entonces vamos! La princesa se subió a su caballo, y así hizo su fiel compañera, los soldados hicieron lo mismo y la siguieron.

La princesa había calculado llegar a ese territorio en la madrugada pues ella tenía conocimiento de los viajes toda vez que ella viajaba mucho cuando se escapaba del palacio con Ryoga y Shampoo para entrenar y hacer travesuras cuando eran pequeños, al recordar esto Akane se entristeció estaba preocupada por su amigo, dio un suspiro, tenía que encontrarlo algo le decía que no había muerto, miro a Shampoo que iba a su lado tenía una mirada triste ella sabía lo mucho que estaba enamorada de Ryoga y esperaba que se diera algo entre sus amigos, y así transcurrió el viaje, hasta que llegaron en la madrugada a la zona.

Estamos cerca!- decía la princesa- ken adelántate y ve donde están acampando se sigiloso- le ordenaba la princesa a uno de sus guerreros.

Si princesa- respondió y siguió sus ordenes yéndose a pie pues estaban cerca.

Amarren a sus caballos a los arboles esperaremos a ken para que nos informe donde iremos- ordenaba la princesa a lo que todos obedecieron.

Princesa ya los ubique, solo dos están despiertos!- le informaba ken que había regresado.

-perfecto- pónganse sus cascos, preparen sus espadas! Por donde es ken?- le pregunto la princesa para que tomaran el camino.

-por ahí princesa- señalo ken – a lo que todos la siguieron, vieron donde estaban acampando ella dio orden que rodeen el campamento, todos estaban esperando la señal ella miro a Shampoo en forma de señal, ellas se encargarían de los guardias que estaban despiertos vigilando se dividieron para atacar uno cada quien sin hacer ruido Akane y Shampoo se acercaron a los dos por la espalda taparon sus bocas y al momento no les dio tiempo a que reaccionen les hicieron un corte limpio y certero al cuello, dejándolos muerto al instante, Akane se asusto nunca había asesinado a nadie pero tenía que rescatar a su padre su mano estaba temblando a lo que Shampoo se dio cuenta y asintió con la cabeza para darle seguridad y tranquilidad, para Shampoo no era la primera vez, pero no por eso no le era difícil, ella les hizo señal a los guerreros de que bajaran en silencio ya no había peligro los atacarían durmiendo, pero uno de sus soldados tropezó y con la armadura hizo ruido, a lo que muchos se levantaron, y salieron a atacar, akane saco su espada y empezó a pelear como todos los demás hicieron, elimino a uno, otro la sujeto por la espalda pero ella logro zafarse y clavarle su espada todos se enfrascaron en una batalla pero los Saotome eran el doble, akane estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta que hirieron a shampoo ella no podía levantarse.

Pov Ranma

Nos habían atacado y me levante de mi futon ya que no estaba durmiendo, pensando en las estrategias que llevaría al día siguiente, al levantarme de golpe entraron dos guerreros para informarme que nos atacaban tome mi espada lo más rápido que pude y salí, lo primero que vi fue como un guerrero de los míos caían por estar sujetando a uno de los que nos atacaban pero de una manera diestra se zafó de él y le clavo la espada, me sorprendió el movimiento que hizo con la espada, se las vería conmigo- pensó ranma con determinación.

-ey! Pelea conmigo! –grito el oji azul retando al guerrero que había matado a uno de los suyos

El guerrero solo asintió y se puso en posición de defensa tomando fuertemente su espada y corriendo a atacar, el príncipe contrabajo pudo esquivar el ataque es muy rápido- pensó el ojiazul.

Hola!

Ya se lamento haber abandonado las historias es que tuve tantos asuntos que resolver! Discúlpenme las voy a seguir solo q ténganme paciencia jejeje, sus comentarios son bien recibidos buenos o malos sirven para mejorar muchos saludos! Y feliz Navidad pásenla bien! ;) .

Por cierto ya saben quién es el guerrero con el que pelea ranma?


End file.
